starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
A Friend in Need
250px|thumb|Ahsoka, Artoo & Lux 250px|thumb|Lux Bonteri A Friend in Need is de 14de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Divided by war! In an effort to end the galactic conflict, the first ever sanctioned meeting between the Republic and the Separatists will be held and Mandalore is chosen as neutral ground for these precarious meetings. Tensions run high as many hold hope for these important negotiations.... Synopsis Senators van de Republic en de CIS hebben besloten om elkaar te ontmoeten op Sundari te Mandalore onder goedkeuring van Satine Kryze. Wanneer de Senators, waaronder Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Mon Mothma, Voe Atell en Bec Lawise, met elkaar beginnen te praten, stormt Lux Bonteri de zaal binnen. Ahsoka Tano, die als gezante de Republic Senators vergezelde is even verrast als de anderen om Lux te zien. Bonteri begint met Dooku te beschuldigen in het openbaar van de moord op zijn moeder, Mina. De CIS Senators kunnen dit niet laten gebeuren en ze laten Lux meenemen door de Commando Battle Droids. Padmé draagt Ahsoka op om Lux te volgen. Lux wordt naar een Landing Ship gebracht waar Dooku als Hologram verschijnt. Dooku is woedend en beveelt de Droids om Lux meteen te vermoorden. Maar Lux heeft een apparaat geactiveerd waardoor hij Dooku’s locatie kan traceren. De Droids krijgen echter de kans niet om Lux te doden, want Ahsoka komt tussenbeide. Ze waarschuwt R2-D2 en ze vluchten naar de Phoenix die verderop staat opgesteld. Captain Taggart houdt met de Senate Commandos de Battle Droids af. Aan boord van de Phoenix contacteert Ahsoka Anakin Skywalker die zegt dat ze Lux amnestie kunnen geven in de Republic. Lux heeft echter een plan en verdooft Ahsoka. Hij zegt tegen Artoo dat ze vermoeid is en in slaap is gevallen. Wanneer ze ontwaakt, bevindt het schip zich op de sneeuwplaneet Carlac. Artoo moet haar Lightsabers vinden en wanneer Ahsoka Lux buiten vervoegt, worden ze omringd door Death Watch onder leiding van Bo-Katan. Ahsoka snapt niet dat Lux zich heeft gebonden aan Death Watch om wraak te krijgen op Dooku. Lux stelt Ahsoka voor als zijn verloofde en Artoo kan de gevonden lightsabers net op tijd verbergen in zijn lichaam. Lux, Ahsoka en R2 worden meegenomen naar het kamp van Death Watch onder leiding van Pre Vizsla. Vizsla heeft zich na de faliekant afgelopen invasie van Mandalore afgescheiden van Dooku en wil met Lux’ informatie Dooku effectief vermoorden. Artoo moet van de Mandalorians een groep Droids herstellen die zijn gemaakt uit tal van verschillende onderdelen. De Mandalorians gebruiken de Droids als schietschijven. Ahsoka wordt naar een tent gebracht met Ming Po vrouwen, waaronder Tryla. Zij zegt aan Ahsoka dat de Death Watch hen gevangen houden. Tijdens het avondmaal krijgt Vizsla het bezoek van Chief Pieter van de Ming Po. Hij eist dat Vizsla zijn mensen vrijlaat en dat ze vertrekken van op Carlac. Vizsla stemt toe en zegt dat dit ’s morgens zal gebeuren. Lux verzekert Ahsoka dat Death Watch geen wrede moordenaars zijn. Maar wanneer iedereen naar het Ming Po dorp trekt ’s morgens blijkt dat Vizsla helemaal niet van plan is om dit zo te laten. Met zijn Darksaber steekt hij Tryla, de kleindochter van Pieter, neer. Zij vraagt al stervende aan Ahsoka om haar volk te helpen. De Mandalorians steken de huizen in brand, maar Ahsoka wapent zich met een ijzeren staaf en begint zich te weren. Ze wordt echter gegrepen door kabels en terug naar het dorp gevoerd. Vizsla beseft dat Ahsoka een Jedi is en zal haar doden. Lux beseft dat Death Watch niet veel beter is dan Dooku, al wijst Vizsla op het feit dat Lux zelf niets liever dan wraak wilde voor de dood van Mina. R2-D2 heeft ondertussen de Droids, waaronder Battle Droid 513, herstelt en hun programmatie aangepast zodat ze hem gehoorzamen. De Droids omsingelen de tent van Vizsla en R2-D2 overhandigt Ahsoka net op tijd haar Lightsabers. Ze onthoofdt vier Death Watch soldaten en duelleert met Vizsla’s Darksaber. Ondertussen proberen Artoo’s Droids tijd te winnen tegen de Death Watch. Vizsla weert zich meer dan behoorlijk tegen Ahsoka en heeft zelfs de overhand. Maar Ahsoka beschadigt Vizsla’s Jetpack dat explodeert. Van die verwarring maken Lux, Ahsoka en R2 gebruik om te vluchten in een Landspeeder. Ze worden achtervolgd door drie Mandalorians, waaronder Bo-Katan. Uiteindelijk kunnen ze de drie achtervolgers afschudden en enkel Bo-Katan brengt het er levend vanaf. Wanneer ze opnieuw aan boord van de Phoenix zijn, op weg naar Coruscant, merkt Ahsoka dat de Life Pod is geactiveerd. Ze ziet dat Lux aan boord is gegaan en zijn eigen weg gaat. Hij verzekert haar dat ze elkaar nog ontmoeten, ook al vraagt Ahsoka om mee te gaan en proberen om samen dingen te veranderen. Inhoud Nieuw *Bo-Katan *Captain Taggart *Tryla *Pieter *Battle Droid 513 *Night Owls *Ming Po *Phoenix *Carlac Bekend Personages *Ahsoka Tano *Lux Bonteri *Satine Kryze *R2-D2 *Bail Organa *Mon Mothma *Padmé Amidala *Voe Atell *Bec Lawise *Anakin Skywalker *Pre Vizsla Anderen *GX1 Short Hauler - Debuut in The Clone Wars *Kom'rk-class Fighter/Transport *Balutar-class Swoop *Death Watch Categorie:Televisie